I'm Sorry
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: The story of a man who threw it all away by accident and the girl he wants has gone. Chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

.:chapter 1:. _The Phoenix that Fly First, Grows First_

Tsukushi walked into her house or rather their house. That is right she is married.

The summer Tsukasa was due to come back during was a long one and she could not wait any longer. The summer passed and he never showed so she left. She left Japan, everything, did not say anything, and went to Europe. She brought everything in her life and got a job in France. She studied at a local school and worked as an intern.

As she read a book in her adequate apartment room, she watched the beautiful view and read her book where she is studying for her makeup artist/design graduate exam. She is about to travel to Milan to perfect her skills.

"Tsukushi, would you like to go to a bar with us?" asked her roommate, Yvonne.

"Yeah Tsuki, come on! Oh, could you please help me with my makeup? I will buy you a drink later!" exclaimed Irene.

"Oh, all right but you owe me a drink later!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

She got her makeup kit and left her room. When she walked into the big bedroom, where Irene and Yvonne share she opened her makeup kit. Irene jumped into the seat and sat there with her gorgeous black hair tied into a bun with red accessories and extra tight red leather mini dress and red pumps. Tsukushi started with a light foundation to her pale skin. Then she applied a medium red blush, with bright red lip-gloss and lip liner. For the eyes, she curled it as much as possible and applied a serious amount of mascara and eyeliner with red eye shadow. When she completed her "project" she said, "Voila!"

Irene opened her mascara covered, eyeliner drawn and covered with eye shadow and hugged Tsukushi with her tight red clubbing clothes.

"Hey Tsukushi, you should get ready to go too!" said Yvonne.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

She went back to her own room and got a black mini skirt, loose white top (almost transparent) and pure white pumps. Of course, majoring in makeup and design brings her into the world of fashion and you cannot look gorgeous without accessorizing. Therefore, she put on some big white hoops, tied her now grown and straight brown hair (no bangs) into a messy French bun, and applied a light layer of makeup, which made her clubbing worthy at most! After all, growing a full sized body after graduating did help a lot and being five foot six inches is quite a change.

"Tsukushi, are you ready to head out?" asked Yvonne.

Tsukushi grabbed her small white handbag and left her bedroom. The three of them stepped into the evening and drove to the club they usually hit. As they got out, the music blared through the doors as they showed their identity cards and got in immediately. There, Irene met up with her boyfriend Francis whom is quite a stud, has dark brown hair and radiant blue eyes. Unfortunately, for Francis, he does not quite hit this type so they are friendly with each other but that is all.

"Hello Tsukushi, Yvonne. How are you doing?" asked Francis.

"Charmed," said Yvonne.

"Need a drink," said Tsukushi.

They all saunter across the floor and buy a drink each. Irene ended up making Francis pay for all the drinks so that was awesome. Tsukushi ordered a delicious Bloody Mary and ended up enjoying the drink more than she intended.

"So Francis, how are you two doing?" asked Yvonne.

"We are great, and you?" said Francis.

"I am fine, look I am going to dance a bit now does anyone want to join me?" asked Yvonne.

"We would love to! Right Francis?" said Irene.

"Of course, you are sizzling tonight," said Francis.

"Sure," said Tsukushi.

They all got onto the dance floor and did a few trades around but after a while, Francis and Irene were in their own little worlds and sharing the joy. Yvonne and Tsukushi danced around just having a blast until she saw four head. One slightly short light brown, one sleek black, one straight sandy, and one black pineapple head. She danced around a bit more to get a better view of the four in a group and not to her surprise, there was also Shizuka and a girl hanging onto Tsukasa with dark black hair and a smug look on her face. Tsukushi ignored this, went back to Yvonne, and did a sexy move that brought many of the men around her get closer and moving to her beat. She danced like nothing is important until she noticed that the crowd around her breaking up to find Sojirou standing in front of her, bewildered, confused, shocked and a many other emotions in his expression. She stopped dancing and headed to get another drink from the bar but Sojirou grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tsukushi?" asked Sojirou.

"Yes, would you like something?" she said sarcastically.

She wriggled free and left the club through the front entrance where the rest of the F4 noticed her and got up to catch up with her. She got into her Volkswagen jetta and drove off immediately. Deeply annoyed at the fact that Sojirou had gazed at her so weirdly and having the rest of the F4 and Shizuka now knowing where she is.

While driving the short distance she called Yvonne and told her that she left with the car and they need to find another way of getting home. When she got to their apartment, she parked her car into the garage and went straight to her bedroom. Then, she took off all her clothes, headed for her private bathroom, and took a hot shower to rinse off all the sweat and makeup. After showering, she felt a bit dizzy and fell asleep in her bathrobe.

* * *

So long no talk... I'm sorry, I finally got back to writing and I did not want to stop part way again so I completed a couple of chapters first. Enjoy! Review if you like, but flame if you don't! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good Morning

The next morning, she got up from her warm bed to a gorgeous Saturday morning with pigeons chirping and forgetting about yesterday's events to concentrate on her exams for Monday.

As she put on a pink shirt with faded capris and white slipper pumps, she noticed how little she had reviewed and did her daily routine. Then she went over to Irene and Yvonne's room to find it with only Yvonne still in her clubbing clothes. Tsukushi closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Meanwhile, she grabbed her purse and keys with a coat, and headed downstairs to pick up some breakfast at the bakery across the street. When she entered, the warm aroma of fresh bread enticed her and she blushed at the happiness she felt. She ordered a box of cocktail croissants and left the bakery. When she got upstairs, she opened the door to find Yvonne in pajamas and fluffy slippers preparing two cups of coffee and a plate of sliced bananas on the table. Tsukushi closed the door and placed the bag of cocktail croissants on a plate and they both sat down on their balcony and ate their warm breakfasts with the pigeons and people yelling French all around.

"Where is Irene?" asked Tsukushi.

"She is probably staying with Francis again," replied Yvonne.

"Yes, she always seems to doesn't she?" said Tsukushi.

"Yes, why did you not stay for the hot men that came in afterwards Tsukushi, they were gorgeous. The entire women clubbers there ogled them for attention forever. I am sure you could have stolen the attention. Well, you always leave whenever you want," said Yvonne.

"Anyhow, at least you had fun, did you hook up with one of them by any chance?" asked Tsukushi playfully.

Yvonne blushed.

"You know I have a boyfriend, he is just not here at the moment but I will be meeting him in England as soon as we graduate," said Yvonne.

"I know and then we will be separated a bit. However, I will definitely keep in touch with you both," said Tsukushi.

"I shall do the same," said Yvonne.

They enjoyed their breakfast with calm chitchat until Tsukushi's cell phone rang inside her room and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello," said Tsukushi.

"Ah, Tsukushi, 'tis I, Eugene, Madam says to send for you tonight. There seems to be a fashion show crisis," said he.

"Of course, what time?" said Tsukushi.

"A driver will arrive at three o'clock to pick you up. Please be prepared. Ciao," said Eugene.

"Ciao," said Tsukushi.

As the clock hit eleven, she wrote a message on their communication board and she picked up a list of things she needed to restock and head out with her little list and some money.

At Almay Corp., she entered and found everything she needed within an hour and charged it on her company credit card. Then she went to Channel and browsed for the right outfit for tonight. After all, her company required her to look nice and work well. During her time in the store, Shizuka walked in and noticed a beautiful, young girl browsing in the dress pants section. She walked over to her, picked out a pair of beige pants with light blue stripes, and showed them to her.

"I think these will look nice on you," said Shizuka.

When Tsukushi turned her head, she noticed a pair of gorgeous beige pants in her size and Shizuka.

"Tsukushi?" asked Shizuka.

Tsukushi smiled and said thanks and walked to the register with her jade green top and paid. She immediately left as it was one o' clock and she needed some lunch and preparation time for work.

Shizuka stood there shocked until Tsukasa's fiancée walked in and gave Shizuka a shake.

"I saw her, we have to tell them," said Shizuka.

Takawari Noi stood there bewildered, wondering what she meant and ran after Shizuka.

When Tsukushi got home, it was already one forty so she grabbed another croissant but this time she filled it with some ham and cheese and quickly ate it up. Then she went into her bathroom, took a shower, and came out to wear her new clothes. When she finished applying her natural makeup, she grabbed her kit and went to wait downstairs in the lobby for the driver. At three o' clock, the driver arrived and picked up Tsukushi. They drove all the way to downtown France where the fashion show is and she got out. Walking quickly, she walked as quickly as possible to the backstage and met up with her boss.

"Good afternoon Madam," said Tsukushi.

"Good afternoon dear," said her boss.

"Where will I be stationed today madam?" asked Tsukushi.

"Actually dear, today we have a shortage of models and I want you to be a replacement tonight. Is that all right? We will pay you more than what you earn doing the makeup," said her boss.

"Of course madam," said Tsukushi.

The other makeup artists began selecting a variety of clothes for her and they began applying her makeup and fitting. It was such a rush that she felt lost and just stood there waiting for them to finish and they finally finished at six o'clock when the show began.

The first girl walked down the runway with her gorgeous black gown. Tsukushi is apparently always after this girl as second so she quickly prepared. Blinded by the lights as it flashed before her she walked the walk and showed off the grand white and golden gown as she walked and quickly she changed and followed the same procedure several times.

The second time she wore a black bra and matching panties with a denim miniskirt and gray jacket. Many hooted and wooed at such revealing clothes.

The third time she wore silky white bathrobe with a matching nightgown and many awed.

The fourth time she wore a pink bra with matching panty and corset and angel wings.

Finally, she wore a bikini that barely covered anything.

At the end of the show, Tsukushi changed back into her regular clothes, said her good nights to her boss, and got into the car awaiting her arrival. As she got into the vehicle, Eugene ran out and told Tsukushi to meet in the office later because madam has an opportunity for her.

At eleven o' clock, she arrived at Almay Corporation and headed upstairs to madam's office. She sat there waiting and fell asleep on the couch.

Eugene shook Tsukushi and she woke up.

"Sorry," said Tsukushi.

"It is perfectly fine but right now we have a few important businessmen to deal with so try to stay awake alright?" said Madam.

They enter the conference room and Tsukushi was astonished, as the four men in front of them are Akira, Sojirou, Rui, and Tsukasa. Tsukushi said hello quietly and sat down next to her boss across from Tsukasa.

Thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sold Unexpectedly

Tsukasa kept staring at Tsukushi while talking.

"Hello Mrs. Madame, I am Domyoji Tsukasa and these are my associates, Hanazawa Rui. Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Sojirou. We noticed your model here tonight on stage and we would like to buy her from you. Our price is € 10 million, take it or leave it," said Tsukasa.

"What is her name?" asked Rui.

"We accept your proposal and here is all the information on her; however she is not a model major, in fact she is something quite less show-y, if you will," said Madame.

Tsukasa, Rui, Akira and Sojirou looked through the portfolio and read every detail carefully.

"It is fine," said Tsukasa.

"We are glad to have made this arrangement," said Akira.

"Good night," said Sojirou.

The four left and Madame swooned.

"Oh Tsukushi dear, I am really sorry to sell you out like this but the offer was too good. I am sorry dear but you are always welcome back here anytime and your check should come in your mail tomorrow. Good night dear," said Madame.

"Good night," said Tsukushi.

'I am back where I started' thought Tsukushi.

Tsukushi walked out of the office to find the four men standing outside, each smirking except Tsukasa. He looked at Tsukushi with an expression of lust, sadness, knowing, and apologetic.

"I am going to quit you know," said Tsukushi.

"Not under the contract you don't," said Akira.

"If you do you have quite a fine to pay up," said Sojirou.

"Where have you been?" said Rui.

"Well, under the contract there is a special loop hole in it for me. I have another study program in England expecting me as soon as I graduate from here so good night," said Tsukushi.

They all watched the tall brown-haired woman with gorgeous physique (imagine Shizuka but with big brown eyes and a slightly rounder face) walk into the night.

"I don't think the town cars are running at this time of the night," said Rui.

Tsukasa ran through the office, caught the elevator, and caught up with Tsukushi in the lobby.

"Do you need a lift?" asked Tsukasa.

Tsukushi thought about it and realized the money she would save from not having to take a cab but she still has to face an uncomfortable situation with her ex-boyfriend.

"If you would not mind," said Tsukushi.

They walked side by side out the door to Tsukasa's silver Mercedes (cute!) and Tsukasa opened the door for Tsukushi politely. They drove off together into the night.

"So where do you live?" asked Tsukasa.

"Oh…it is xxx (street)," said Tsukushi.

"Ah, so we are broken now right?" said Tsukasa.

"Yes," said Tsukushi.

"…," Tsukasa was speechless.

"Oh yes, I noticed you have a fiancée. She is quite the um…," said Tsukushi.

"Feel free to express your feelings," said Tsukasa.

"…kind of person that does not allow makeup to be applied on her face freely," said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa laughed.

"When did you get to know cosmetic so well? Before you would barely allow it to touch your skin," said Tsukasa.

"Well, people change Tsukasa and I believe you have too," said Tsukushi.

"Thank you," said Tsukasa.

"Where did you meet this girl?" asked Tsukushi.

"Oh, my mother introduced us and since you were not there I sort of decided to put a small chance in her and it turns out she has a decent enough heart coming from the well known Takawari family," said Tsukasa.

"Really, well I really do hope you two will have the best lives you can both lead. I mean, when is your wedding so I can check my planner," said Tsukushi.

"It is in December, December 25. Christmas Day because that is the day we met," said Tsukasa.

"Aw, that is so romantic. Hold up, let me check," said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa glanced over at Tsukushi's PDA and noticed that nearly all the days have been marked with one event or another. On Christmas Day, it says that she has a pageant to run.

"I am SO sorry! Apparently I have the Christmas pageant in Milan to attend," said Tsukushi.

"It's okay, it would have been awkward to have my ex-girlfriend at my wedding with another girl," said Tsukasa.

Tsukushi laughed.

"So true," said Tsukushi.

They arrive at Tsukushi's apartment and he drops her off.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee before you go, after all, it is pretty late and a little caffeine won't hurt," said Tsukushi.

"Sure, I would like that," said Tsukasa.

Tsukushi led Tsukasa upstairs and when they reached her apartment, they entered to find it dark and the moonlight shining in.

"You can sit there, I'll get you an on the go cup," said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa sat down on the nearby chair and watched as Tsukushi moved around in her kitchen with those sexy black pumps and beige pants showing off her nice back and the top that revealed the cleavage she has now and the soft silky back.

'Wait, why am I thinking these sorts of things? I had to suffer so much to get to this stage and this is what I am doing? I was the one that left her and I intend to keep my promise.'

Just then, Tsukushi walked out of the kitchen with a cup of delicious smelling coffee.

"Here you go, fresh brewed," said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa grabbed the cup but when his hand had contact with Tsukushi's he was shocked. It was the most comforting sense of sweetness he has felt in years.

"Thanks, I will be on my way now. Oh and about your loophole, it was covered. You are paying back the €10 million we spent on you by working the debt off no matter where you go. Thanks for the coffee," said Tsukasa.

Tsukushi astonished by his last words, gave up and let him out. She closed the door and went to her bathroom to shower and rest.

'I didn't realize that we could get on such comfortable terms already. I feel great!'

She went to sleep contentedly and could not wait for the final exam.

Hey everybody! I wrote a lot for this story during my hiatus so be prepared for mistakes and fast uploading! 


End file.
